What If?
by MegaEvolutionPikachu1988
Summary: Proper Summary on chapter 1 heres a little one, What if Buttercup was actually the daughter of King Jack(Rise of the Guardians) and Queen Elsa(Frozen), other known as King Jack and Queen Elsa Frost? It's rated K , so far, when it get's serious, I'll change he rating! Enjoy!
1. Introducing

**What if Buttercup was actually the daughter of King Jack(Rise of the Guardians) and Queen Elsa(Frozen), other known as King Jack and Queen Elsa Frost? Okay so the point of this story is that the puffs and ruffs are all 17 and are in their last year of collage, and they get exepted in to St. Peters Collage for the Talented with a Ms Anna Arendale, when they find out a little later that the king and queen of Burgess didn't actualy die from the ship wreck when the puffs and ruffs were 8, exept they just went missing for 9 years, in which they make every single way possible to find their daughter and Elsa's sister/Kristoff's wife back to the palace of Burgess.**

**Me: Heyyyyyyyy**

**Bubbles: Heyyyyyyyyyyy**

**Me: Heyyy**

**Blust: Don't you dare finish that!**

**Me and Bubbles: *in the corner crying***

**Blossom: Ummm, In this theres his 2 OC's and the suppose counter part of Bunny which is**

**Blitz: Me! *happily dancing***

**Bunny: Shut up idiot *hits Blitz across the head***

**Blitz: Oww!**

**Me: *recovers from crying* Brick can you please do the honers?**

**Brick: MegaEvolutionPikachu1988 doesn't own us exept his OC's**

**Buttercup: Read**

**Butch: My**

**Brezz: Pikachu's**

**Me: 1. On with the story, 2. Bubbles please recover, we need you for the story!**

**Bubbles: *recovers from crying* On with the story!**

'Collage'

What do you think when you hear that word?

-Filled with kids trying(or not trying) to get a degree for a good job?

-Boring, old place for no-gooders?

-Drama?

-Or the basic network studies?,

well you completely right

Sorta

Collage is when you lay back and watch the world turn around, not really but, when your 1 of 10 students going to picked to go to a new collage, on the other side of the world with people you hardley know, you would want to lay back and watch the world turn around.

Right now, the whole of Townsvile High is in their gym, for, well, a special announcement from the principal, Mr Brain Goldigger, he's a short man, bold, use to have dirty blond hair until he got, well, old, he walked up to the stage and orded for the kids to settle down, finally he spoke.

"Now, we are here today to announce the 10 students who will be now attending ' Collage for the Talented', for their last year, and to make it into the 'talented' life style"

"The first person up is, Blust Evans, please come up to the stage"

Cheers and shouts were heard, but mostly from girls, as a boy with light blue spiked down hair to his shoulders, with a fringe going down his left side of his face, gold eyes, wearing a gold short-sleeved shirt with black slakes and a black leather jacket, black and gold thorocrafts, came running up to the stage high-fiving the people he ran next to, obvisely, the 'boy' idiot of the group.

"Brick Jojo"

A boy with dark orange hairgoing down to his shoulder blades in a low ponytail, spiked fringe and crimson red eyes, came up to the stage 'walking', wearing a dark red shirt with 'the impossible triangle' in diferent shades of black on it, black loose jeans, with his signature red and black cap placed backwards on his head, with white and red Jordans, screams and hollers could be heard, Brick, he's, well, the 'boy' nerd of the group.

"Bunny Maxwell"

The whole girls soccer team could be heard as a girl with chestnut brown hair, a soft fringe with 2 bits of hair coming down the middle, violet eyes, came up to the stage, in a black singlet covering a purple long-sleeved shirt with black knee-high shorts, white and purple converses, the 'girl' jock.

"Brezz Harris"**(A:/N I'm just going to explain what they look like and what their wearing now, because, I'm getting kinda lazy)**

Light blue braided hair going down her left shoulder, light blue right-side fringe, bright yellow eyes, wearing a light yellow skirt and singlet over black long-sleeved shirt and black stockings, black boots on, another idiot.

"Bubbles Matthews"

Golden blond, low pig-tails, soft fringe going down both sides of her face, sky blue eyes, a ligh blue dress going down to her knees, black mary-janes, and a white cadergin covering her chilled arms, **(A:/N You'll find out what or who is making that 'chill' later on) **computer geek, girl one that is.

"Blitz Adams"

Ever-so-slight spiked dark chestnut brown hair parted with 2 bits of hair down the middle, dark purple eyes, wearing something simple, a black leather jacket, dark purple shirt and black loose jeans, another jock.

"Buttercup Frost"**(A:/N I want Buttercup to be a shy girl in this story, so I'll show wat she does)**

A shy girl slowly made her way up to the stage, raven black hair going to her mid-back with a little flip at the bottom, triangle cut fringe partly covering her emerald green eyes, wearing light green knickerbockers, white long-sleeved shirt under a green jacket on the left a dark green 'B', with white and dark green osiris, a shy one, but very good at games.

"Boomer Courtney"

Dirty blond hair spiked at both sides of his head, with a spiked fringe like that 'Bubbles girls', ocean blue eyes, dark blue jeans, a white shirt underneath a light blue and black jacket, with dark blue and lack thorocrafts, another computer geek.

"Blossom Utonium"

Same as that "Brick boy' exept non spiked hair, natural orange and cherry pink eyes, a long-sleeved white shirt, pink skirt over black leggings, and red cowboy boots, another nerd.

"Butch Tyler"

Jet black-spiked up hair, triangle cut fringe, forest green eyes, black suspender pants with white suspenders over a light green shirt and black leather jacket over, with black and dark green MVP converses, the bad-ass, very good at games aswell.

All the kids came up and stood on the stage as they waited for the teacher to be announced.

"And now what lucky teacher will be joining these kids, well it's Ms Anna Arendale"

The crowd boo'ed and some cheered because Ms Arendale was their favourite teacher, and some because they just hated her.

"Now pack all of your stuff because you might not come back, that is all"

The crowd exploded in applause, in which caused Buttercup to hide behind Butch, who really didn't care, the others were suprised because who ever came within 3 metres of Butch would normally die.

**Me: Alright now that that's done**

**Butch: Good bye**

**Boomer: Adios**

**Blitz: See ya**

**Brick: Bye**

**Blust: Good bye idiots**

**Me: You the idiot you know that right?**

**Blust: Yes!**

**Me: *Sweet drops* Please, R&R**


	2. The Pack, and Family

**Me: Second chapter *Happily dancing***

**Brezz: Ummm, okay *Looking at me weirdly***

**Blossom: Let's get on with the story, shall we *Also looking at me weirdly***

**Bunny: Please**

**Buttercup: He doesn't own us**

**Bubbles: Read my pikachu's**

**Me: On with the story, I don't own anything**

"Get out you piece of shit!"

"Fine, I was going anyway"

"And when were you going to tell me this?"

"When you fucking die, that's when"

"*breathe's out* Blust I'm sorry, it's just when you sister died, I just"

"it's okay, just please don't talk about it"

Blust grabbed his bags and walked out the door not before saying 'good bye' to his father, Steven Evans, light blue hair, light green eyes, and small black glasses, about 6'5, but that's not too important.

"So you finally leaving oh dear son of mying?"

"Yeah dad"

"Brick, have fun for me, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Bye" Brick's father said, Moris Jojo, light orange hair, dark blue eyes, 6'4'ish.

A woman came out, blond hair, dark red eyes(not from bloodshot), 5'8, Reine, carrying a small child in her arms, Brick's baby brother, Jake, little bits of blond hair, light blue eyes, only 2'4, being only 2 years old.

"Bye mum, bye Jake"

"Have a good trip and say safe" Reine said

"Thanks mum, I'll will"

And with that Brick walked out of the door and went in the taxi that just pulled up.

Bunny slowly crept passed her mothers room, hearing slight moans and grunts, great another number. She quickly cooked a piece of toast and put it in her mouth, but she didn't notice the sounds from the stairs.

"What are you doing?" A very small woman asked, Lois Maxwell, chestnut brown hair, bright blue eyes, 5'8, wrapped in a bed sheet.

"Why don't you make to your man-whore, what number is that, 37?"

"Don't talked to your mother that way Bunny!"

"You don't tell me what to do!"

With that, she picked up her bags and slammed the door on her way out to the taxi that got there around 5 minutes ago, but the driver didn't mind that much.

A **very **tall woman and her daughter walked out to their car, who's this you may ask, well Brezz and Jennete Harris, she was about 6'3, short brown hair, and bright yellow eyes.

"Now remember, if you ever get into trouble there, I'll personally get you myself got it?!" Jennete laughed

"Yes mum" Brezz sarcastically answered

"Alright on with the drive yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Big sister, big sister" a little girl hollered, running through the hallways, 2'7, age 6, short blond hair flowing as she ran, with her dark brown eyes boring with excitement, with her father right on her trail

"Yeah" asked a **very** 'bubbly' girl

"I want to wish you good luck, at the what ever you doing" the little girl said, her name, Paige Matthews, Bubbles little sister, her father, Jack Matthews, blond spiked hair, dark brown eyes, 5'9.

"It's a new collage experience Paige, and Bubbles, good luck" Jack said

"Thanks and bye dad, good bye Paige" Bubble said while slightly tearing up

"good bye" Paige said while hugging her older sister

Bubbles soon left out the door to go to the airport.

"Bye mum" Blitz yelled through the house while leaving out the door

"Good bye son" his mother said, Ellie Adams**(A:/N I'm not going to explain her because she's in her room)**

Blitz was about to leave when his older brother jumped on top of him and pinned him to the ground

"Alright Oscar, **Get off**" Blitz said calmly, exept the last bit

"Alright, see ya bro" Oscar said, 5'6, brown shaggy hair, light purple eyes.

With that he left, proberly never to return.

Now, the shy girl

Buttercup walked through her apartment checking to see if she had everything, that she owned anyway, she lived with nobody, just no one, her sister is still in Burgess and she has no mother and father to say good bye to, so it's just her, well it **was** just her, but now she's got to leave.

She walked out the building and into the taxi that the school orded her to come in, off to a new life, she thought over and over again.

"Good bye father" Boomer yelled through the house, to his, well, father, Jamison Courtney.

Boomer didn't hear a response, from his father being sick and all, he couldn't realy talk, and plus he is asleep, or was asleep anyway.

He walked out the door ready for his new life.

A little boy and girl came running down the stairs, holding hands, full of laughter waiting for the fun to end, Rose and Ryan Utonium, twins, both having natrual orange hair, Rose, light blue eyes, Ryan, dark pink eyes, 4'3, in their pj's.

"Good bye Blossom" the yelled in sync, proberly planned that.

"Bye guys, do me a favour" Blossom said

"Yeah" again, in sync.

"Look after dad for me"

"Yeah"

With that Blossom left out the door and into her new life.

"Come on Butch wakey, wakey" his brother whispered in his ears

"mmm, get out" Butch said still alseep

"but, you don't want to miss your little taxi, to meet 'your' little 'shy girl'" he whispered again

Butch got up and personally threw him out the door, not berfore saying "she's not 'my' 'shy girl' she's just 'a' 'shy girl'.

Butch got ready and soon walked downstairs, grabbing his bags and some toast his brother made for himself, Jamie Tyler, dark green eyes, jet black hair, 5'9, him and Butch, was, well, twins, exept Butch was slightly younger.

He walked out the door not before hearing "hey bitch, that's my toast" from his brother and a "no cursing" from his mother, he just laughed at his brother's dumbnest.

**Me: That's chapter 2 done!**

**Blust: See ya**

**Brick: Read**

**Blitz: and**

**Butch: Review**

**Boomer: Good bye**

**Me: Bye!**


	3. Cheking In

**Me: Chapter 3 *Pointing up 3 fingers***

**Bubbles: Please**

**Buttercup: Read**

**Bunny: My**

**Blossom: Pikachu's**

**Brezz: Doesn't own anything**

"Hmmmm, where is gate 14?"

"I don't know, you tell me!"

"Boomer, just help me out here and try and find gate 14, please"

"Fine, *Evil smirk appears on Boomer's face* just ammit it Blust, you got us lost"

"I did not, I just read the wrong sign, come on, this way."

"Yo idiots, gate 14's that a way" Brick came in pointing **behind **him.

"I knew that, exept idiot over here didn't!" Boomer said pointing to Blust

"Shut up, let's go"

"Ummm, which gate was it?" Blossom mently thought to herself, she then noticed the shy girl that hid behind Butch at the assembly.

"hey" Buttercup turned around, to see the nerd girl, Buttercup amired 4 people at the school, Bubbles, the preppy girl, Bunny, the jock girl, Brezz, the idiot girl, and Blossom, the nerd girl.

"Do you remember what gate it was" Blossom asked

"U-umm, I-I think it was gate 14" Buttercup said without even trying to continue the confersation.

"Your're really shy, aren't you?"

"U-umm, I'm sorry if it bothers you"

"no it's fine" Blossom explained while hiding in a laughter, not before continuing with

"it's also really cute aswell!"

They both shared a laugh while entering gate 14, with their blooming friendship behind them.

"Bubbles, wait up" Brezz said while trying to get out of her mother's grip.

Bubbles turned around with a small laugh, as she saw her friend trying so hard to get out of her mother's grip.

"Mrs. Harris, I think you should let go now" with that Jenette let go and got in the car without even saying good bye to Brezz, again.

"Thanks Bubbs"

"No Probs, so let's go inside, shall we"

"Yeah!"

"Hey Bunny, stop running away from me you little shit" Blitz yelled, while laughing as he chased after Bunny with a few stares on the way.

"Never"

"Bunny your're such an idiot"

"I know"

Bunny soon slowed down after seeing gate 14 and the others in exept that Butch kid and Ms. Arendale.

"Look's like Butch isn't here yet, hey" Blitz said after looking around the room.

"Well he better get here soon or the plane will leave without him, trust me it's happened to me once" Blitz just laughed at the last bit.

"Where the fuck is gate 14?"

"Umm Butch, look to your left"

"Ohh, I knew that"

"No you didn't"

"*grunts*"

Who are these people you may ask, well maybe Butch, but who's the other? Ms. Anna Arendale, light blue eyes, bright orange hair with a white streak through the right side of her head, wearing a dark blue dress with a purple jacket over. **(A:/N Ha, see what I did there)**

"Look who decided to show up" Brick said

"Oh shut up and let's get on the plane" Anna said while looking at Buttercup to make sure she was okay.

~On the **priviot **plane~

"Holy shit"

"Wow"

"Oh my god"

"Amazing"

Here stood before them, the most **awesomest **plane you ever been on, black carpet, white walls, silver couch's, and white and black tables, chairs, etc.

"So we're just gonna bond here until we know ech other?" asked a very curious Blitz

"Yep" Anna answered and continued with

"And I'll be back with some cake, bye"

~Silence~

"Akward"

**"SHUT UP BLUST"**

**"IT'S A FREE COUNTRY"**

**"SAYS THE ONE THAT CORRECTS EVERYONE'S GRAMMER"**

**"SO WHO CARES IF SHE DOES, SHE'S TRYING TO MAKE EVERYONE SMART"**

**"HA LIKE YOUR'RE EVER GONNA BE SMART"**

**"EXCUSE ME, BUT WHO'S BETTER AT COMPUTERS THAN YOU"**

**"DEFINATLY NOT YOU"**

**"OH YEAH?"**

**"YEAH!"**

Buttercup was getting tired of the noise, so she got up and squeaked a shut up, Butch noticed this and tried after her attempt.

**"SHUUUTTTTTTTT UPPPPPPP!"**

~putt, putt, plop, putt, putt~

Boomer started playing a little tune on the table.

~tap, tap, tutt, tutt, tap~

Brick found a rubber band and started to bend it out and let go, hitting it aganist his fingers.

~smack, smack~

Blust started to bounce a little ball on the table he found earlier.

~tap, tap, tap~

The girls exept for Buttercup started to 'hmm' a little.

~Hmm, hmm, hmm~

Blitz started to play with the zipper on his jacket.

~zip, zip, zip~

Buttercup started to do a little more than 'hmm'.

~Hmm, hmm, ahh, hmm, hmm,~

Butch then stood up and started to sing

**Butch:**

**Gravity **

**Don't mean too much to me**

**I'm who I've got to be**

**These pigs are after me, after you**

**Run away, like it was yesterday**

**And we could run away, if we could run away**

**Run away from here**

Brick knew what song he was singing and started to join in.

**Brick:**

**I got a bulletproof heart**

**You got a hollow-point smile**

**Me and your runaway scars**

**Got a photograph dream on the getaway mile**

**Boomer:**

**Let's blow a hole in this town**

**And do our talking with a laser beam**

**Gunning out of this place in a bullet's embrace**

**Then we'll do it again**

**Blitz:**

**How can they say?**

**"Jenny could you come back home?"**

**Cause everybody knows you don't**

**Ever wanna come back**

**Let me be the one to save you**

**Butch:**

**Gravity**

**Don't mean too much to me**

**I'm who I've got to be**

**These pigs are after me, after you**

**Run away, like it was yesterday**

**When we could run away, when we could run away**

**Run away from here**

**Blust:**

**I'm shooting out of this room**

**Because I sure don't like the company**

**Stop your preaching right there**

**Cause I really don't care**

**And I'll do it again**

**Boomer:**

**So get me out of my head**

**Cause it's getting kind of cramped you know**

**Coming ready or not**

**When the motor gets hot**

**We can do it again**

**Brick:**

**The papers say**

**"Johnny won't you come back home?"**

**Cause everybody knows you don't**

**Want to give yourself up then tell the truth**

**And God will save you**

**Butch:**

**Gravity**

**Don't mean too much to me**

**I'm who I've got to be**

**These pigs are after me, after you**

**Run away, like it was yesterday**

**And we could run away, if we could run away**

**Run away from here**

**Blitz:**

**And though I know how much you hate this**

**Are you gonna be the one to save us**

**From the black and hopeless feeling?**

**Will you mean it when the end comes reeling?**

**Boys:**

**Hold your heart into this darkness**

**Will it ever be the light to shine you out**

**Or fail and leave you stranded?**

**I ain't gonna be the one left standing**

**You ain't gonna be the one left standing**

**We ain't gonna be the ones left standing**

**Butch:**

**Gravity**

**Don't mean too much to me**

**Is this our destiny?**

**This world is after me, after you**

**Run away, like it was yesterday**

**And we could run away,**

**Run away, run away**

**Run away from here**

**Boomer:**

**Yeah**

**Blust:**

**Away from here**

**Brick:**

**Away from here **

"I've got cake"

"Cake" Buttercup squealed

"Wow, you sure like cake don't you?" Brick asked/said, Buttercup just nodded her head to the question. Butch then came up and wiped the crumbs away from her face, leaving a blush on her face, he then said

"Calm down kittiey, you might hurt someone!" of course not knowing what the hell that meant.

**Me: Done, in case your're wondering why it's spelt 'kittiey', it's because I always thought that Butch would call Buttercup 'kittiey' and thought it would be spelled like that.**

**Blust: Awesome!**

**Me: Like me**

**Boomer: Yeah, no**

**Me: Harsh**

**Brick: Read and Review**

**Blitz: And you might get a sexy smirk from mwa * pointing to himself***

**Brick: Umm, no**

**Me Good bye pikachu's**

**Brick: Bye**

**Boomer: See ya**

**Blust: Good bye**

**Blitz: Where's Butch?**

**Blust: *Cough* Having sex with 'kittiey' *cough***

**Me: He is not, he's just getting us some cookies**

**~3 hours later~**

**Blitz: So, where's our cookies?**

**Me: Maybe I was wrong, R&R**


	4. Are We In?

**Me: Chappie 4, finally!**

**Blossom: 'Bout damn time**

**Me: I'm sorry *Put's my hand's up in surrender***

**Bubbles: *Giggling* I don't think she's going to kill you!**

**Me: Well I think she is!**

**Brezz: You're so judge mentle!**

**Me: Am not!**

**Bunny: Are to!**

**Me: Fine be like that! *Crosses my arm's* **

**Buttercup: He doesn't own us!**

**Me: Read my pikachu's!**

After about 4 1/2 hours of flying, they finally made it to the house they were staying in. The house was a light blue colour on the outside, with white window seals and doors, the garden was layed out with well-treated grass, and a garden of all sorts of flowers and tress ranging from roses, lillies, sunflowers, lavender, violet, palm tress, etc, but that was just at the front, at the back there was a pool, about 3 metres deep, and 9.4 metres long, it also had a giant tree house, which had 2 couches and arm-chairs, a x-box 360, all the play-stations, and a heap of games to go with them, there also was a big shed, filled with pool toys, scooters/bikes, ect.

Inside the house was better though, in the lounge room, there was a huge black couch, proberly able to fit around 16 people**(A:/N It's one of those couches that has a 90o angle)**, a 64 inch tv, conected to the internet, and has a variety of different channels, the lounge room also has some black cuboards, with silver carpeting and a white square rug. In the dinning room there was a huge black table(about 5 metres long) covering 10 people, there was a few paintings(framed with saftey glass for the idiots), the kitchen, was white with black cuboards. Then there was the stairs, the carpeting was sliver and black checks, the bedrooms, the girls and boys bedrooms each had 2 bunk beds and a single bed, a bathroom and 3 desks.

They each walked into their rooms and 4 idiots automaticly called their beds, who you may ask, well the purples and yellows.

~Girl's room~

"Called top bunk!" Bunny yelled and chucked her stuff on the top bunk of the bed to the right.

"Also called a top bunk!" Brezz yelled and chucked her stuff on the other.

"Can I have the single bed?" Blossom asked

"Sure, me and Buttercup will have the bottom bunks!" Bubbles anounced/said, and put her bags under the bed.

"Where are you guys going to put your bags?" Buttercup asked

Bunny and Brezz thought about for a while then shrugged their shoulders.

"Well your idiots! Blossom explained

~Boy's room~ (The same time)

"Dibs top bunk!" Blust yelled running into the dumping his bag on the foot of the right bed ladder.

"Same here!" Blitz yelled doing the same thing on the opposite bed.

"I've got the single bed" Brick announced

"Fine, me and Booms will have bottom!" Butch said stating the obvious.

"Booms and I" Brick corrected

"Whatever" Butch scoffed

~Downstairs~

"So, what are we going to do?" Blust asked

"Well in a few minutes you have to meet the principal of the school by video-chat" Anna announced

~Video-chat time~

"Okay kids, so you have to preform a song each in groups, maybe boys and girls, and we'll see if you're in!" The principal, Mr. Garter said.

"Alright, so go and pick a song and then come back, you've got 2 minutes" Anna said

~With the girl's~

"How about, 'Shake it up'?" Bubbles asked

"Na, that's to high-class, maybe 'Your Body'?" Blossom explained

"No, there's perverts out there remember?" Brezz said

"What do you you think Bunny?" Buttercup asked

"Umm, I don't know maybe nothing perveted?"

"What about Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me?" Bubbles asked

"I'm good with that!" Brezz said

"Yeah, I'm fine" Blossom said

"Umm, okay, what about you Buttercup?" Bunny asked

"Sure"

~With the boys~

"Story Of My Life" Blitz yelled out

"No" Brick said in a simple answer

"Fine, what about, Payphone?"

"Yes, I love that song!" Blust explained

"Sure" Butch said

"Let's do it!" Boomer announced

"Okay" Brick agreed

~Back to video-chat~

"Have you guys choose your songs?" Anna asked

"Yep!"

"Ah-ha"

"Okay, boy your first" Mr. Garter announced

**Brick: **

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**

**All of my change I spent on you**

Brick pointed to Blossom with one hand while the other hand on his heart.

**Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong**

**Where are the plans we made for two?**

He put up two fingers towards the video-chat.

**Boomer:**

**Yeah, I, know it's hard to remember**

Boomer put his hand to his head and made a puzzled face.

**The people we used to be**

**It's even harder to picture,**

He put his thumbs and poitner fingers together to make it look like a picture. (You know like when you pretend to take a picture of someone, if you haven't done that, you weird!)

**That you're not here next to me.**

**Blust:**

**You say it's too late to make it,**

**But is it too late to try?**

**And in our time that you wasted**

Blust tapped his wrist like there was a clock there, even though the wasn't.

**All of our bridges burned down**

**Blitz:**

**I've wasted my nights,**

**You turned out the lights**

**Now I'm paralyzed.**

**Still stuck in that time**

**When we called it love**

Blitz made a heart with his fingers and then twinkled his hands of his head. (Like in 'Bring It On' when they get help from a teacher, but he ends up teaching the same dance to another school.)

**But even the sun sets in paradise.**

**Butch:**

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**

**All of my change I spent on you**

Butch winked at Buttercup causing her to blush.

**Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong**

**Where are the plans we made for two?**

He, like Brick, pointed up two fingers at the video-chat.

**Blust:**

**If "Happy Ever After" did exist,**

**I would still be holding you like this**

**All those fairy tales are full of shit**

**One more fucking love song, I'll be sick**

**Blitz:**

**Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow**

**'Cause you forgort yesterday**

**I gave you my love to borrow,**

**But you just gave it away**

**Boomer:**

**You can't expect me to be fine,**

**I don't expect you to care**

**I know I've said it before**

**All of our bridges burned down**

**Brick:**

**I've wasted my nights,**

**You turned out the lights**

**Now I'm paralyzed.**

**Still stuck in that time**

**When we called it love**

**But even the sun sets in paradise.**

**Blust:**

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**

**All of my change I spent on you**

**Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong**

**Where are the plans we made for two?**

**Brick:**

**If "Happy Ever After" did exist,**

**I would still be holding you like this**

**All those fairy tales are full of shit**

**One more fucking love song, I'll be sick**

**Now I'm at a payphone**

**Butch:**

**Man, fuck that shit**

**I'll be out spending all this money**

**While you're sitting round wondering**

**Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing,**

**Made it from the bottom**

**Now when you see me I'm stunning,**

**And all of my cars start with a push of a button**

**Telling me the chances I blew up**

**Or what ever you call it,**

**Switch the number to my phone**

**So you never could call it,**

**Don't need my name on my shirt,**

**You can tell it I'm ballin'**

**Swish, what a shame could of got picked**

**Had a really good game but you missed your last shot**

**So you talk about who you see at the top**

**Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for**

**Phantom pulled up valet doors**

**Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for**

**Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take**

**That little piece of shit with you**

**Boomer:**

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**

**All of my change I spent on you**

**Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong**

**Where are the plans we made for two?**

**Blitz:**

**If "Happy Ever After" did exist,**

**I would still be holding you like this**

**All those fairy tales are full of shit**

**One more fucking love song, I'll be sick**

**Now I'm at a payphone**

The boys finished up then sat on chair that randomly appeared there.

"Alright girls, you're up!"

**Blossom:**

**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy**

Blossom pulled a sexy pose, which left Brick drolling the whole way.

**Bubbles:**

**Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty**

Bubbles dropped her head down at the camera, slowly bring her head back up leaving Boomer biting his lip.

**Brezz:**

**When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy**

Brezz stuck the finger up at a smirking Blust secretly, also leaving him drolling by dropping down low.

**Bunny:**

**Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**

Bunny jumped and landed with her legs spread open, giving Blitz a pretty good view of her ass.

**Brezz:**

**I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like**

**I'm the kind that boys fantasize**

She girls dropped down low and fanned the hands at the boys, mainly Blust.

**I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like**

She walked to the camera and pointed her finger at it then making her way back to the group.

**Bubbles:**

**I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the**

**Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll**

**Buttercup:**

**People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality**

**I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent**

Buttercup pulled a innocent face like she did nothing wrong,, which of corse, left Butch having that felling he get's, desperate for her.

**Blossom:**

**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy**

**Bubbles:**

**Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty**

**Brezz:**

**When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy**

**Buttercup:**

**Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**

Blossom posed on 'sexy', Bubbles on 'naughty' and Brezz on 'bitchy'.

**Bunny:**

**My mouth never takes a holiday**

**I always shock with the things I say**

**I was always the kid in school**

**Who turned up to each class 'bout an hour late**

**Blossom:**

**And when it came to the guys I'd lay,**

**I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out**

**That I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy**

**Brezz: **

**People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality**

**I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent**

**Buttercup:**

**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy**

**Bunny:**

**Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty**

**Bubbles:**

**When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy**

**Blossom:**

**Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me **

Buttercup posed on 'sexy', Bunny on 'naughty' and Bubbles on 'bitchy'.

**Buttercup:**

**Sexy, sexy, sexy**

**Naughty, naughty, naughty**

**Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy**

**Me**

**Blossom:**

**Sexy, sexy, sexy**

**Naughty, naughty, naughty**

**Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy**

**Me**

**Bubbles:**

**People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality**

**I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent**

**Brezz:**

**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy**

**Blossom:**

**Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty**

**Bubbles:**

**When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy**

**Bunny:**

**Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me **

**Buttercup:**

**I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly**

**Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money**

**I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty**

**Blossom:**

**Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**

**Bubbles: **

**I pick my skirts to be sexy**

**Just like my thoughts a bit naughty**

**When I'm out with my girls bitchy**

**Can't change I am**

**Sexy naughty bitchy me **

Silence, just silence, untill 2 idiots broke it.

"Woah, shake dat sexy ass"

"Areeeba"

"Shut up" Brezz said while blushing

"So?" Anna asked

"Their in, see you guys Monday" With that Mr. Garter signed off.

All eyes turned to Buttercup, who back awayed rather quickly.

"Y-yes?" Buttercup question

"Didn't know you were that type of girl" Blitz said answering her question.

"U-um, w-what are you t-talking about?" Buttercup asked.

"The way you shook that very, very sexy ass!" Blust answered slowly walking towards her.

"Losers, get off her!" Brezz yelled at them.

"We're not on her babe!" Blust said smirking at Brezz

"Don't call me 'babe' asshole" Brezz backfired

"Fine babe"

"Ahh, you impossible!" Brezz said storming off to her room.

**Me: Finished, it was pretty long though**

**Blust: Congrats, you figured that out! *Sarcasm* *Also clapping very slowly***

**Me: Shut up**

**Blitz: Is it over? *Coming out from hiding spot behind a random fridge***

**Brick: Depends, are you talking about the chapter or the whole story?**

**Blitz: I don't know *Shrugs his shoulders***

**Boomer: *Slaps his face* Useless**

**Blitz: Your point?**

**Butch: Some one's an idiot!**

**Blitz: Again, your point?**

**Me: *Tired from this comotion* Bye my pikachu's!**

**Blust: See ya, ladies *Winking towards you***

**Brick: Ignore the pervert!**

**Blust: Hey!**

**Me: Again, bye *Closes my word so no one can interupt again***


	5. The Hotness in the School

**Me: Oh I'm looking for my leopard!**

**Blossom: Where can he be?**

**Bubbles: My leopard's proberly some where,**

**Brezz: Looking for me**

**Bunny: I don't know where my leopard is and it's after dark**

**Buttercup: I'm not continuing it!**

**Me: I hope he isn't getting mugged, out in the park!**

**Buttercup: Are we finished now?**

**Me: No, you've got to sing the whole next verse by your self now!**

**Buttercup: Why?**

**Me: 'Cause you didn't sing your part in this!**

**Buttercup: Fine, wait verse?**

**Me: Yep, now sing!**

**Buttercup: So I'm wondering around the streets, out in the rain, looking for my leopard who has, got lost again! My leopard's navigation skills are totally crap, I really 'ought to teach that shit how to read a map! Happy?**

**Me: Yes, very, I don't own anything!**

**Brezz: Read his pikachu's!**

~The following week after the video-chat~

~With the girls~

"Bag?"

"Check!"

"Books?"

"Check!"

"Make-up?"

"Check!"

"Us being dressed?"

"Check!, Wait no"

"Then let's get dressed!"

~With the boys~

"Wake up Butch!" A voice whispered in the boy's ear, who's? Boomer's, that's who's.

"Why?" A _very _tired Butch asked

"Because we'll be late for school you nimpty!" Blitz yelled pushing Butch off of his bed, landing with a loud thud.

"Ow" Butch said, and getting up to notice what _all _the boys were wearing, simple black and blue jeans, signautre colour shirts, Brick wearing a blood-red leather jacket and his hat, Blust a gold jumper around his waist, and the shoes, Brick having red and black jordans on, Boomer in dark blue and black thorocrafts, Blitz in simple purple and white tennis shoes and Blust in gold, black and white osiris' with their hair how they had it at the asembly, ot like always, then going to their personal bathroom to shower.

The boys heard a soft knock coming from the outside of their door, in which Brick got voted to answer.

"T'sup Buttercup?" Brick asked noticing she was wearing some light blue jeans, with a black and green striped zipped-up jacket, a what seemed to be a white shirt, and black and green sneakers, her raven black hair was down to her mid-back.

"Anna told me to give you your bags" Buttercup said while handing a bag to Brick, with Blust coming up to them and retreiving his bag

"Thanks love" he said in an english acsent.

"You're welcome" Buttercup said confused why he was talking like that.

'Bang' Their bathroom door opens, and reveals Butch standing there in just a towel below the waist, dripping wet, leaving Buttercup blushing, looking at his very moist chest, slowly looking down.

"Hey Buttercup, are you alright, you seem a bit red?" Butch asked/noticed, coming up to her and touching her for-head.

"A-a-a-a-a-anna told me to give you your bags!" Buttercup stuttered, while shoving his bag into is chest and powered walk away down the stairs.

"Was it something I said?"

~Downstairs~

"Buttercup? Are you alright you face is kinda red?" Bubbles asked being concered.

"No way, she must of had seen a half naked guy to be in the face" Brezz said while laughing.

Buttercup just stayed silent.

"You didn't? Bunny asked.

"I was just kidding though" Brezz said while sweat dropping reaching out to Buttercup.

"Well, if it was anyone, my guess is Butch" Blossom said with a finger and thumb on her chin looking at Buttecup.

"How'd you know? Buttercup asked

"I said guess" Blossom resured her

Just then Anna popped in over hearing the conversation from the kitchen.

"So Buttercup, how was it?" Anna asked

"How was what?" Buttercup answering her question with a question.

"We mean, how was staring at one of the most hottest guys we know?" Bubbles answered while giggling.

"Well you have to admit, he's not the only hot one" Blossom said in a sort of dream state.

"Hmm, this is getting interesting by the secound" Anna laughed, causing the other to laugh except Buttercup.

"O-okay can we please stay off the subject!" Buttercup demanding more than asking.

"Okay, we've caused enough trouble for you today!" Anna said while laughing a bit.

Just then, the boys come down the stairs over hearing the girls giggling and shushing each other.

"What we miss?" Blust said while leaning over the girls, mainly Brezz, with her wearing a short yellow dress going down just below her waist, with below-knee high dark blue jeans, with a black jacket and yellow and white asos', with her light blue hair in a braid down her left shoulder.

"Nothing much" Brezz replied.

"Oh really?" Blitz said leaning over Bunny, noticing she was wearing some light purple jeans, with a dark purple and black crop-top with black, white and light purple country road mattie joggers, her chestnut brown hair was up in a high messy bun.

"Yes really!" Bunny answered.

"Are you sure? Brick asked over Blossom, she was wearing a dark pink skirt up to her knees, a white long-sleeved shirt, with a red tie beneath a light pink vest and deep red cowgirl boots, her natural orange hair was up in a high ponytail, holding by a red ribbon.

"Yeah, just a girl talk" she replied

"You neather-lands wouldn't understand!" Bubbles said while looking at Boomer.

"How would you know" Boomer asked the girls, mainly Bubbles, noticing she was wearing a light blue tank top with a white skirt going just below her waist, with black stockings and black mary-janes, her golden blond hair was put in 2 low ponytails.

Buttercup and Butch just watched the other's fighting untill Buttercup turned to Butch to apoligze.

"I'm sorry I sort of, umm, walked in on you? Buttercup said confused of what she was saying, noticing he was wearing the same thing as the boys except, he had a dark green tanks top on, with a black leather jacket over, and green and black MVP converses.

"It's okay, plus I think you were enjoying it more then me, right tomato face?" Butch asked while chuckling.

Buttercup turned an extreme red, darker than Brick's eyes.

"I-i d-did not!" Buttercup stuttered

All eyes were now on the 2 greens, watching their display, Butch leaning over Buttercup who was backing up towards the back of the couch.

"Woah Butch, calm down there, go to a room, please!" Blust said while laughing, causing Buttercup to tuen even redder, and himself being slapped at the back of te head by Brezz.

"Oww, you bitch, don't do shit to me!" Blust yelled at a sterned Brezz.

"All fair fucker!" Brezz returned the favour.

"Alright kiddies, let's get to school!" Anna said causing ervyone's attention.

~At the school after a very annoying road trip there~

"Wow" Blust said while looking at the buliding in front of him.

St. Peters Collage for the Talented was a 3 story buliding spreading about 50 of the house they currently live in, with a _giant _field for all sorts of sports and activites, it was a white building with a dark red roof, it had a heap of tables/veranders around the place.

When they walked inside the school, they got a even bigger suprise when they fond what ws in the building, they had a deep red carpet covering the whole school, except the kitchen's and gym's, you know those sort of room's, different types of silver's wall's, a white roof, and a heap of pictures of atrist's and band's, the old principal's and other pictures.

They walked to the office to revieve their scedule, and locker numbers, stuff like that, when they did Mr. Garter looked up from his work and smiled at them telling them to sit and or stand where ever, and which Blust and Brezz automaticlly called the lounge, lying all over it.

"So kids, all your lockers will be near each to other's, and you will all have the same classes so I need at least 2 names to put it under!" Mr. Garter said.

Everyone moved back except Buttercup and Bubbles, whom had no idea what was happening.

"Names please?"

"Bubbles Matthews"

"Buttercup Frost"

"Middle names aswell please"

"Oh, Daleine" Bubbles said

"Umm, Marie" Buttercup answered

"Thank you girls, no next classes doesn't start untill 10 minutes, so in the mean time, maybe look around for you next class, which is art." Mr. Garter said

They all walked out of the office and made their way to room A14, Blust and Brezz pouting saying that they should get more better high-class classes instead of boring low-class ones.

"You know Bubbs, your middle name is like mying sort of" Boomer siad to Bubbles

"Why, what's your middle name?" Bubbles asked Boomer, but causing everyone to lokk at them.

"Mying's Dale" Boomer answered

"Ha, they are alike!" Blust laughed

"What's your middle idiot?" Brezz asked

"Why?"

"Because, how about we all tell our middle names!" Brezz told more than asked

"Fine, myings Laurence" Blust asnwered

"Okay, mying is Laylany" Brezz said while smiling

"Jacob" Brick said while putting up his hand.

"Tadia" Bunny said pointing to her self.

"Mying is Tray" Blitz said

"Umm, mying's Jacaline" Blossom said

"What's your's Butch?" Buttercup asked

"Why?" Butch questioned

"Because, we want to know dickhead!" Brezz said while putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine" Butch said dragging the word at as far as he could.

"It's Marcus, happy?" Butch said/asked

"It's cute" Buttercup whispered to her self, but Butch heard it and started to back her up against the wall.

"What do you mean 'it's cute', hmm? Butch asked causing Buttercup to blush from the close contact.

"U-umm, it's just, my dog use to be called Marcus, and he was a cute dog!" Buttercup said gaining a bit more confidence towards Butch walking forward.

Butch backed up a bit causing Buttercup to smirk and continue towards him.

"Buttercup?" Brezz asked seeing the smirk on her face.

"Yeah?" Buttercup asked not even looking at her.

"W-what's happening?" Bubbles questioned

~In Buttercup's mind when she back fired at Butch (POV aswell)~

"Angel, help me take over again!" I yelled towards the girl in front of me.

"Why, this is funny!" Angel laughed.

Angel was one of those girl's who was good, but also has a slight dark side, she was wearing a white blouse with black jeans and white sneakers, her hair was a pure white and let loose just below her shoulders, with, believe it or not, a halo above her head, she also had light green eyes.

"ANGEL, HELP ME!" I screamed at her

"Alright, I'll help!"

"Thank you" I replied

"So why did the sexual twins take over? Angel asked, while we were walking towards the twin's little room where we could take over.

"You mean Samual and Samantha? I asked

"Yeah, them" She answered

"Because Butch got to close, and they just, poof, took over!" I said while spreading my fingers out on 'poof'.

"Oh, okay"

We continued walking until we got to the room were we fond the button to take over.

~Back to normal (Normal POV)~

Buttercup snapped out of her mind when she realised she was acutally sitting on top of Butch. She quickly got off him causing a deep blush coming across her face.

"I-i'm s-sorry!" Buttercup said while turing around so no one could see her face.

"Heh, why did you do it anyway, you were seriously turning me on?! Butch asked while turning Buttercp around while a grin on his face.

"U-um" Was a Buttercup could manage out, his eyes were bouring into her eyes, showing mostly lust.

Just lust.

Just then the bell rang and kids poured out of their rooms towards theire next classes.

"That's our que" Brick said breaking the greens apart.

They waited for everyone to clear out of the hall way and then made their way towards art.

They opened the door to reveal a tall man standing towards the board, his back faced towards the class, he looked over at them, his sort black hair was slightly spiked over his deep brown eyes, he was wearing black pants and a purple short-sleeved shirt, he was about in his 20's about 6'4.

"Hello what can I do for you?" He asked

"First you can tell us your name and second, we're this class new students" Brick said

"Oh, oops, my name is Gordan Hillory, but just call me Mr. Hillory" Mr. Hillory said

"Alright would you like to tell the class you names?" Mr. Hillory asked

"Sure, my name is Brick Jojo" Brick said, while all the girls looked up at him saying her was gorgeous, and the guys looking kinda bored.

"Hi I'm Blossom Utonium, nice to meet you" Blossom said causing the the guys to automaticaly look up, maybe a bit down.

"Hello, I'm Bubbles Matthews, hope we all get along!" She stepped in with a smile on her face, with everyone definitley wanting to get along from her cheery language.

"T'sup I'm Blust Evans" Blust said while looking at most of the girls.

"Don't for him" Brezz started while pointing at Blust.

"I'm Brezz Harris" She continued

"Hey, I'm Boomer Courtney" Boomer said while flashing a toothy grin, causing the girls to sigh at him.

"I'm Blitz Adams" Blitz said while leaning on an irritated Boomer

"And I'm Bunny Maxwell" She jummped on Blitz causing him to let go of Boomer and hold her legs up.

"H-hi I'm Buttercup Frost, n-nice to m-meet you a-all" She stuttered causing all the girls to look at her squeaking at her cuteness.

"And I'm Butch Tyler, I guess" Butch said while looking bored.

"Do you have any questions for us?" Blossom asked the class.

A boy with a green and black cap over his orange hair and dark purple eyes raised his hand.

"Um, yes you" Brick said pointing towards the boy

"Um, yeah what's you favourite colour?" He asked

"Really Fredo?" Another boys said with red, spiked hair with royal blue eyes.

"Shut up Wyatt!" This Fredo kid yelled across the room.

"And my name's 'Fredie' not 'Fredo'!" Fredie said

"Um, on with question" Another kid said with a black hoodie on over his blond hair and what seemed to be green eyes with red at the pupil.

"Right, mying's pink" Blossom said

"Baby blue" Bubbles exclaimed

"Light purple" Bunny said

"Yellow" Brezz said while looking at Fredie

"Light green" Buttercup said with out a stutter

Silence

"Not just you guys, the 'guys' aswell" Fredie said

"Fine, red" Brick said

"Dark blue" Boomer answered

"Dark purple" Blitz said looking more bored then Butch

"Gold, 'cause it's my eye colur, cool right? Blust said while pointing to his eyes with everyone nodding in agreement.

"Dark green" Butch said

"So mainly, you guys like you eye colour?" This other kid asked with shaggy orange hair like Boomer's with yellow streaks though his bangs and light purple eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so" Blitz said while looking at everyone's eyes colour.

"Alright, any other questions?" Bubbles asked

The kid with the shaggy hair raised his hand.

"Yeah, you" Blust said pointing to the kid.

"Umm, are any of you guys dating?"

"Umm, no, what's you name?" Brezz said and asked

"Oh, I'm Patrick, Fredie's _twin _brother!"

"I have a twin brother" Butch said with no emotion causing everyone looking at him straight away.

'What?" Butch asked

"You have a twin brother?" Brick asked

"Yeah, his name his Jamie" Butch answered

"I have twin siblings" Blossom said

"Really?!" Patrick said getting excited at the many twins.

"Yeah their names are Rose and Ryan" Blossom said while smiling at Patrick.

"Okay, let's get to work shall we" Mr. Hillory demanded more then asked.

**Me: Woah, that took a long time.**

**Brick: He's using his OC's from the 4 Horsemen of the Apocalypse**

**Boomer: Just letting you know**

**Blust: And you can send your OC's in aswell and he'lltry and put them in!**

**Blitz: Just tell him their full name, age, personality, their family(if they have any), desciption, and stuff like that**

**Butch: Adios**

**Me: No explain the Buttercup's mind thing**

**Butch: Fine, Buttercup has power's, such as you know ice, from her mother and father, Queen Elsa and King Jack Frost, and she has different personalities. Happy?**

**Me: Yes, Bye!**


	6. In the Shipwreak, they didn't die

**Me: Number 6**

**Bubbles: Yes, thank you, I won't to know what happens!**

**Me: Why?**

**Bubbles: 'Cause I do, you just left at mid-point last chapter.**

**Me: Fine, where's everyone else *Start's looking around***

**Anna: Their all gone, they left you, even Bubbles just now**

**Me: Harsh**

**Anna: Read his pikachu's**

**Me: Enjoy**

~The same time as when the puff's and ruff's transfered to St. Peter's(Term 2)~

~In the Palace of Burgess~

"King Jack, Queen Elsa, you didn't die"

"Yes Alice, 'cause were just standing her 'cause we're dead!" King Jack said sarcastically.

King Jack Frost, his hair as white as snow was messed up sightly covering his royal blue eyes. Jack married Queen Elsa when he was 23, and had an annoying little girl at age 24, and a perfect little girl at age 27, but he is currently 42.

Princess Alice Bjorgman, her dirty blond hair was fixed in 2 low braids down her shoulders, with a right side fringe covering the right eye, light blue. Alice takes the last name of her father, Kristoff Bjorgman, she is currently 16 and in year 11 at Burgess Collage.

"Haha, owned Alice!" Prince Alex laughed sarcastically.

"Apoligze to your sister" Prince Kristoff said pointing to his son.

Prince Kristoff Bjorgman, his dirty blond hair was hanging loose partly covering his deep brown eyes. Kristoff married Princess Anna(Who's with Buttercup, not so far away from Burgess) when he was 22, and had 2 children at age 23, thus they be twins Alex and Alice.

Prince Alex Bjorgman, his bright orange hair was spiked on the top of his head with a left side fringe covering 1 of his deep brown eyes. Alex also takes the father's last name, and is currently attending Burgess Collage in year 11, him being 16.

"Guy's, we really need to start to find Buttercup and Anna" Queen Elsa said to the 2 princes.

Queen Elsa Frost, her strawberry blond hair was fixed in a braid going down her left shoulder, with bits of hair barley covering her light blue eyes. Elsa married Jack when she was 22, and had 2 little girls at the ages of 23 and 26, she is currently 41.

"Right, finding my baby sister!" Princess Khloe said banging the bottom her fist into her palm.

Princess Khloe Frost, her strawberry blond hair was left loose to her mid-back, with a slight finrge slightly covering her royal blue eyes. Khloe is 3 years older than her younger sister, Buttercup Frost, she married Jordan Boulbe about 3 months ago, though she did not take his last name, she is now 20.

"So when are we going to start?" Jordan asked Elsa.

Jordan Boulbe, his jet black hair was spiked on the top of his head, with a right side fringe pulled to the side, barley covering his light brown eyes. Jordan hasn't became a prince yet because he hasn't had a coranation yet, he is 1 year older then Khloe, where he married her 3 months ago, he is now 21.

"We're starting right now" Jack said pumping is fist in the air.

~At the house in St. Peter's~

"Buttercup, come here right now!" Anna yelled very frantic from the lounge room.

Buttercup ran down the stairs as quickly as she could to see what Anna was yelling about. She made it to the lounge room where she saw the news being played on the tv.

_**"News flash, King Jack and Queen Elsa of Burgess has recently came from the suposed death, apparently the actually washed up on the Perdido Beach just south from Burgess, from the terrible ship-wreak that happened 9 years ago." **_The reporter exclaimed.

Everyone else had also came into the room to see what was happening.

_**"News is, that the king and queen are trying to find Queen Elsa's sister, Princess Anna Arendale, and their daughter, Princess Buttercup Frost, if anyone has any information on where they may be, please contact us to contact the king and queen, this Sandy Beaches reporting, next up,' sports'." **_Sandy Beaches finished.

Everyone had their mouths open of what they had just heard, then Blust spoke.

"A-are you guys the lost princess'?" He asked Buttercup and Anna, his response was Buttercup nodding.

"Buttercup was being threatned to be killed by a group called 'The Gangrene Gang', it was so fierce that we had to keep her safe, so I took her and moved to Townsvile for saftey." Anna said.

"Is this true Buttercup?" Butch asked as he took a step forward and took her hand, his response was another nod from her.

"We have to go back now, don't we Anna?" Buttercup asked while looking at Anna with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Buttercup, we have to" Anna said not wanting to look in her eyes.

"Pack up Buttercup" Anna started

"We have to leave before we're forced" Anna finished

"NO!" Buttercup screamed at her, causing everyone to step back a bit, even Butch.

"What?!" Anna demanded

"No, I don't want to go! I've made actual friends here" Buttercup answered with tears in her eyes, she then ran up to the room.

"Buttercup?!" Anna yelled after her.

"What does she mean 'actual friends' Anna? Butch demanded while looking down at the floor.

"Huh?" Anna answered causing Butch to look up.

"WHAT DOES SHE MEAN 'ACTUAL FRIENDS' ANNA?!" Butch yelled at her causing everyone to back up.

"You know she's a shy girl right?" Anna asked Butch, with her response being a nod.

"Well, she never talked to anyone except Sven and Olaf at the palace" Anna continued.

"Who are Sven and Olaf?" Blossom asked

"Sven is a reindeer and and Olaf is a talking snowman that was made by Elsa when she was about 21" Anna answered

"Talking snowman?" Brick questioned

"Yeah, where'd Butch go?" Anna replied causing everyone to look around for Butch.

~Up stairs (Buttercup's POV)~

"Why? Why did we have to go? I don't want to go home, my friends are here." I thought as I snuggled against myself hearing Butch yell down stairs, well I think it's Butch anyway.

After about a minute or so, I heard a the door creak open, proberly Anna, forcing me to pack up my stuff.

"Go away Anna!" I said notcing the bed shift. **(A:/N Ha, see what I did there? Buttercup is Elsa's daughter and Elsa says 'go away Anna', ha, I'm completley funny!)**

"Who said it's Anna?" I heard a complete other voice say.

I looked up to reveal Butch sitting there with what seemed to be concern in his eyes.

"I want to meet Olaf" He said while looking into my eyes.

"How do you know about Olaf? I asked shocked, looking into his eyes.

"Your other friends, Anna told us" He replied

"Us?" I questioned

"There _are _other people in this house, you know? Butch answered.

"Oh, right I knew that" I said while scratching the back of my head.

He just laughed at my, I think, stupidness.

"Hey, don't laugh!" I said as I was laughing and hitting his chest which just kept him laughing.

Plan B.

"Hey you know how Queen Elsa has ice powers?" I asked him

"Your mum, and yeah!" He said still laughing

Now plan B goes into action.

I put out my hands and BAM, he got sent flying by my ice powers and struck right into the wall, causing no pain at all.

"Ow, you didn't have to go that far" He said while we were laughing.

~In the limo the king and queen are in~

"Hey, Buttercup has used her powers" Jack said while looking at the screen in fornt of him.

Let me explain. When Buttercup was a new born, Jack and Elsa could track her use of powers by putting a power tracker on her, Kristoff designed when baby Khloe was young. In which, there are power tracker's in both of their daughter's to keep them safe, such as if they got kidnapped, and they or the kidnapper was forced to use their powers, they could track where ever it came from and rescue them.

"Where does it say they are?" Elsa asked Jack

"In St. Peter's, 24 Orgle Drive." Jack answered

"Donald, take us to St. Peter's, 24 Orgle Drive" Elsa orded to the driver who nodded in response.

~A hour later~

The king and queen was now staring at the house in front of them, it's now or never, they both thought.

Some body guard's burst through the door of the house, they soon cleared off the hall way, to make room for the king and queen.

"Hey, what's going on?" Brick yelled trying to get out of a guards hold.

"King Jack and Queen Elsa has found the missing princess" One of the guards said, he was wearing a black suit, with a blue dress shirt, with a few extra objects for reporting. (Like a FBI agent)

"Where are the princess'?" Elsa said walking into the lounge room, she was wearing a light blue dress, with black heals and a dark blue jacket over.

"We don't know!" Blust said struggling in the guards hold.

"That's a lie Blust, we do know" Anna said coming into the room with Blossom at her side carrying some of Anna's bags.

"Anna!" Elsa said running to her sister hugging her.

"Elsa!" Anna said hugging her back.

"Where's Buttercup?" Jack said walking with Khloe and Jordan at his side, with Kristoff behind him, and the twins behind Kristoff. Jack was wearing a dark blue, casual shirt with black jeans, and light blue and black converses. Kristoff was wearing casual dark blue jeans with a black singlet, black leather jacket, and black and white thorocrafts. Khloe was wearing a light purple knee-high skirt with a white tank-top and black mary-janes. Jordan was wearing the same thing as Jack except light purple instead of blue. The twins was wearing the school uniform for Burgess Collage, black pants or skirt, a white short-sleeved shirt, with a black jacket over and any typr of shoes, Alex wearing black and yellow MVP converses, Alice wearing yellow and white knee-high converses.

"Kristoff! Alex! Alice!" Anna yelled coming to her other family snuggling them in hugs.

"I'll ask again, where's Buttercup?" Jack said shooting a death-glare at Brick and Blitz.

"There up stairs" Blitz said trying to back up from Jack.

Jack and Elsa went up stairs with a few guards following them.

"Buttercup?!" Jack yelled down the up-stairs hall room.

"Sweetie, which room are you in?" Elsa yelled after Jack did.

~Buttercup's POV~

"Sweetie, which room are you in?" I heard a voice yell.

"They're here Butch" I said looking up at him.

"What are you going to do?" Butch replied looking at me.

"Me? Just me?" I asked him

"Well, they're your parents, not mine" He replied

"No! You're coming with me! I said

"You're kidding right?" He asked

"Does it look like it?" I answered with a question

"I-i, can't go with you to the palace, it just doesn't seem"

He didn't even get to finish before I kissed him square on the mouth.

~Butch's POV~

She kissed me. She actually kissed me! I thought getting a bit to excited, wow, she's a great kisser.

We were completley into the kiss we didn't even notice the door open, and right there, was the king and queen staring at us.

"Having fun with my daughter?" Elsa asked causing us to brake up the kiss.

"U-um, mum, dad, w-what are you doing here?" Buttercup asked, face fulled with red like mying. I mean, we were kissing in front of her parents, more then parents, the king and queen of Burgess. Whops.

"We are here to bring you back to the palace!" Jack answered her.

"Now come on, we got to go" Elsa said looking at me.

"I don't want to go though" Buttercup said hugging me, burring her face in my chest.

"If you want, this young man could come with us, so we can know him a bit more" Elsa said causing Jack to look at her like she was crazy.

"Els',we can't do that, he looks like a peasant" Jack said whispering the last part trying for me not to hear, obvisously didn't work.

"I'm not a peasant!" I yelled at him

"Excuse me?" He said

"You're excused" I replied

"Hmm, I like you, your coming" Jack said with a smirk on his face.

"BC" I girl yelled running into the room nad practally removed me from her and pounced on her.

"Ahh, Khloe, get off of me" Buttercup yelled trying to get this 'Khloe' chick off her.

I just laughed at her causing her to strick me again with her ice, smashing me into a wall.

"Ahh, Buttercup!" I said rubbing my sore head.

"Just get you shit ready" She replied at me.

~A few hours later (Normal POV)~

"So, Khloe right?" Blossom asked as Butch and Buttercup came down the stairs holding hands with a bunch of guards holding their bags.

"Yeah! I'm Buttercup's older sister" She squealed while jumping on Buttercup, again.

"Khloe get the fuck off me" Buttercup yelled at her.

"BUTTERCUP! No swearing, your a princess!" Elsa yelled at her.

"Fine, sorry" Buttercup said not really caring.

"Are you guys coming with us to the palace?" Jack asked the bunch of kids that he didn't know.

"Ahh, we really shouldn't" Blossom said putting her hands up.

"Well to bad, you're coming" Anna said, as more guards came down with the others bags in their hands.

"Fine, I guess if we're already packed, I guess so" Brick said rolling his eyes.

~In the palace of Burges after a silent road trip~

"Woah!" Blust gasped out looking at the room around him.

They were currently in Buttercup's room, her room had light green walls with black vertical stripes, she had a dark green, soft carpet with silver dots spread over it. She had 3 cuboard's, 1 placed to the left of the door when you walk in the room, and the other 2 placed along the left wall when you walk through the door, she had a black desk at the back wall, next to the wall-in-wordrobe that was just behind the second cuboard, and with outed-window with light green curtains and black and dark green pillows on the black seat. Her bed was king-sized, and was different shades of green, black and sliver, it was to the right of the door, but just before the bed, there was a music player on a black mini cuboard. Further to the bed there was a door that _wouldn't _open at all, except had no key lock, on the left wall, before the first cuboard, there was a personal bathrom.

"Hey, why doesn't this door open?" Brezz said trying to open the door near the desk.

"Is it locked?" Bunny asked

"No, it has no key lock in the door or handle!" Brezz said looking around the door.

"Because, you have to open it a special way" Buttercup said while sitting on her bed reading a Fullmetal Alchemist manga.

"You like books, don't you?" Blossom asked looking at all the books in the cuboard closest to the bathroom.

"If you want, you can open it and look inside properly" Buttercup said still reading the manga.

"You're reading the book backwards" Blitz said leaning oer her, causing her to look up.

"No I'm not, you read manga's backwards" Buttercup said going back to the manga.

"Hmm, did not know that" Blust said looking at the dvd's in the cuboard near the door.

"You have a laptop?" Boomer asked looking at the light green laptop on the desk.

"Yeah, that's what it look like" Buttercup said still paying no attention, except to the manga.

"Can you open the door?" Bubbles said walking over to the door.

"When I unpack my things, sure" Buttercup said getting up and putting her book in the cuboard.

"How long will that take?" Butch said finally speaking.

"I don't know, 20 minutes?" Buttercup shruged her shoulders.

"Oh, okay" Butch said looking at her while sitting on her bed, taking 1 of her pillows into his arms.

"You okay there?' Brick asked looking over at Butch who nodded in response.

"Hey sister!" Khloe said jumping on Buttercup.

"Ahh, Khloe!" Buttercup said trying to get her off.

"I thought you were the older siser?" Bubbles asked looking at the 2 sisters.

"She is!" Buttercup said rolling her eyes.

"What did Butch do to you in the room?" Bunny asked at the sudden change of attitude in Buttercup.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Buttercup asked looking at Bunny with narrowed eyes.

"I will get it out of you 1 day" Bunny said with suspicious eyes.

~About 20 minutes later~

"Now can you open the door?" Brezz asked as Buttercup got on her bed.

"I am" Buttercup said taking the painting off the wall over her pillows to reaveal a safe. (20cmx20cm)

"What are you doing" Butch asked looking at her.

"Here, hold this" Buttercup said giving the painting to Butch.

Buttercup took out some items out of the safe and chucked them on the bed.

"Why did you have 3 ipods in there?" Blitz asked coming up and taking a box.

"You can have 1 if you want" Buttercup said while crawling into the safe.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Butch asked standing on the bed, grabbing her legs to come out.

"Butch!" Buttercup said shaking her legs getting him off.

"Alright, but tell me when you want to come out" Butch said obaying her commands.

~Buttercup's POV~

Okay, so just got to press a few buttons and flick a switch to open the game room. I thought looking at the control pad in front of me.

Green, then it's yellow, then purple, then aqua and then green again, now the switch. I thought pushing the buttons and flicking the switch.

"Alright Butch, pull me out" I said, hopefully he heard me.

I was soon being pulled out of the safe, and onto the bed.

"Alright, now the door should be open" I said nodding to the door.

~Normal POV~

Brezz opened the door to reveal a stair case to another room, everyone walked up the stairs, scared of what might come out, except for Buttercup, you knew what was in there.

"Ta-da" Buttercup said swinging the door open to let everyone in.

Inside the room, was a giant game room, on the right of the door the was a shoot, where you put stuff in and it would go back to where it's home was. In front of the door, there was a giant black leather couch, waiting to be sat on, next to the returner thing, there was a dark green couch with a table in front of it, contiuning in front of the leather couch, on the far enn of the room, there was a giant flat-screen tv, conected to everything you could think of. On the other wall, there was a window with the same design as the other window, with a fridge, powered by Buttercup's ice, on the left side of the room, a few metres in front of the leather couch to the wall.

"Holy shit" Brick gasped out spinning around the room having a good look.

"You have a fridge?" Blust said opening it and revieving a bottle of orange juice.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Brezz asked looking at the bottle in Blust's hands.

"Yeah, tastes fine" Blust answered

"Okay, get me 1" Brezz said opening her hands to recieve the juice.

"Get me 1" Buttercup said also opening her hands to catch the juice.

**Me: Finished**

**Brick: I want a sick pad like that!**

**Me: To bad! *Pocking my tounge out at him***

**Butch: If you actually want to see what the room's look like**

**Blust: He will put a design on DeviantArt.**

**Boomer: Not anything detailed**

**Blitz: I will be called**

**Me: What If Story-Princess Buttercup's room designs**

**Butch: He doesn't own the characters**

**Brick: Except his OC's**

**Blitz: He doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist either**

**Boomer: Or orange juice**

**Blust: See ya**

**Me: Bye!**


	7. 2nd Base, Maybe?

**Me: I'm back**

**Brezz: Great *Sarcasm***

**Me: I know**

**Bubbles: So, when are we actually going to sing another song?**

**Me: Hmm, how about, we do it in this chapter?**

**Blossom: Maybe, when we're listening to music in the room?**

**Me: Sure, great idea**

**Buttercup: Now, what was I supposed to say?**

**Me: *Sighs* Bunny, can you please do it?**

**Bunny: Sure, if you think this story is going to end very soon**

**Buttercup: You're wrong**

**Me: Because, I have 3 main events waiting to be writin'**

**Bubbles: Read his pikachu's!**

**Brezz: He doesn't own aything!**

By now, everyone has settled in within 5 rooms, Blossom and Bubbles in a guest room, Bunny and Brezz in another, Brick and Boomer in another guest room, Blitz and Blust in another, and then Butch and Buttercup some who ended up sharing her room.

Want to know how?

Like this!

_~Flashback~_

_"There is only 4 spare rooms available with 2 beds in each" Elsa said coming over to the kids._

_"Okay, Blossom and I can share a room" Bubbles said bringing Blossom into a hug, and taking her to a room._

_"And, me with Bunny" Brezz said draging Bunny to a room._

_"Alright, so maybe Booms and I can share?" Brick asked walking with Boomer to a room._

_"Then, me and Blust" Blitz said draging him to a room._

_"That means, I'm with Buttercup?" Butch said confused._

_"Oh, I'm sure you don't mind" Elsa said waving her hand at him._

_"And you proberly are on at least 2nd base, right?" Jack added in._

_"Woah, not even" Butch said holding up his hands._

_"Well, the bed is big enough for both of you" Khloe said butting in._

_"Go away Khloe" Buttercup said with no expression, what so ever._

_"Harsh, come on Jordan" Khloe said walking off with Jordan._

_"When is Jordan being crowned a prince?" Buttercup asked her mother._

_"When there's at least 2 prince's to be crowned" Elsa replied nodging her arm._

_"Mum, we're not that far" Buttercup said pushing her back to Jack._

_"Alright, off to bed" Jack said pushing them towards Buttercup's room._

_~End of Flashack~_

"Your bed is really comfy!" Butch said snuggling into the bed.

"Yeah, sure" Buttercup said walking into the bathroom.

"Hey, where you going" Butch asked looking up.

"To get changed, why?" Buttercup answered.

"Oh, I thought you were ditching me" Butch said looking down again.

"Okay"

~A few minutes later~

Buttercup walked out of the bathroom to find Butch spread out over the whole bed.

"Butch, get up" Buttercup said poking him.

"Fine" Butch said getting up and onto hs side.

"Thank you"

"No probs"

Silence erapted untill Butch broke it.

"Why is you parents nosey?"

"Um, what do you mean?" Buttercup asked looking at him.

"Well, they thought we were on 2nd base" Butch said proping himself on 1 arm.

"Um, I don't know"

"Maybe we could get to second base tonight" Butch smirked at her causing to blush like crazy.

"B-butch, no" Buttercup said moving away from him, but he just pulled her back and got on top of her.

"B-butch, yes" Butch said smirking at her.

"Butch, we can't do this" Buttercup said as Butch started to kiss her neck.

"Why?"

"B-because we just can't" Buttercup said struggling under Butch.

"You know what?" Butch said looking into her eyes.

"W-what?"

"Shut up" Then with out warning Butch kissed Buttercup square on the mouth.

"Butch" Buttercup gasped out, causing Butch to snake his tounge into her mouth.

After a few moments of struggling, Buttercup finally gave in and kissed Butch back.

After a few more moments, Butch started to feel his hands up and down her body, causing the sexual twins to take over again putting her hands under his shirt feeling his bare chest.

~In Buttercup's mind~

"Angel, they took over again!" I said looking at the girl on the couch in her room.

"So?!"

"I don't like them taking over!"

"So have them locked up or something?"

"Good idea" I said nodding

"Or"

"Or what?" I asked

"Maybe you just wanted to fuck him by yourself" She said laughing

"I-i did not!" I said putting my hands up.

"Whatever!"

~Normal POV~

Buttercup snapped back to normal, noticing that Butch or herself had no shirt on, and Butch kissing her stomach.

"Alright Butch, enough!" Buttercup said pushing Butch off of her.

Butch pouted and tried to pull her back.

"No, Butch, enough!" Buttercup said lying her hands out trying to send Butch back with her ice.

Instead, green vines came out from the floor, and stradled himout the bed.

"Buttercup!" Butch yelled trying to get out

"Butch" Buttercup said trying to undo the magic.

Buttercup finally figured out how do let Butch go, with doing what she does, when she undo's her ice, love.

"Buttercup, I'm sorry!" Butch said coming up to her and hugging her.

"Butch, it's okay, but I have to tell you something" Buttercup said getting out of the hug to put a shirt on.

"Okay, I have to tell you something aswell" Butch said sitting on the bed.

"Umm, well, I have these, different personalities, and they take over, when, umm, they sense when they should be out?" Buttercup said confused of what she was saying.

"Really?" Butch asked

"Yeah"

"Wow, 'cause I have them too" Butch said looking into her eyes.

"You do?!" Buttercup asked excited.

"Yeah, and just now, the sexual twins took over, and I just realised when you, lifted me from the floor with" Butch said, but, didn't even get to finish from Buttercup kissing him to shut him up.

"Totally on 2nd base" They heard a voice say.

Butch and Buttercup looked up to see Jack smirking and Elsa smiling while standing there watching them.

"So he knows?" Elsa asked Buttercup

"Yeah he does" Buttercup said looking at her.

"Okay, but actually go to sleep now" Elsa said walking off with Jack following.

~The next morning~

"BC, wakey wakey BC!" Khloe said poking her sister.

"Mmhm, go away Khloe" Buttercup said swating Khloe's hand away.

Plan B.

"GET THE FUCK UP!" Jordan yelled jumping on Butch and Buttercup, causing them to jump right out of bed.

"Jesus criss Jordan" Buttercup said

"Breaky time!" Khloe said draging Buttercup out the door and downstairs.

"Your girlfriend is wierd" Butch said looking at the door then to Jordan.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my wife" Jordan said looking at Butch.

"Oh, totally knew that" Butch said

~Downstairs~

"T'sup Buttercup?" Blust said looking up from his breakfast, bacon and eggs.

"Don't say that" Buttercup sitting down at her breakfast.

"Why?" Blust said going back to his food.

"It rhymes" Buttercup said eating her food.

"Oh"

"Hello roomies" Jordan said walking into the dinning room with Butch.

"Oh, that reminds me" Blossom said

"What reminds you?" Brick asked her

"It's for Buttercup and Butch"

"Oh"

"Why was Butch yelling last night?"Blossom asked Buttercup

"Yeah, that's why we orginally came in your room last night" Elsa said looking up from her food.

"Umm"

"Instead, we found you guys making out" Jack said joining in.

"Wait, you guys are dating?" Bunny said now paying attention

"Well" Buttercup said

"Well what?" Blitz asked

"She kissed me first, it's her fault" Butch said pointing to Buttercup who flushed red.

"BUTCH!"

"Sorry babe"

"Hmm" Buttercup said turning away.

"They were all on each other aswell" Jack added

"DAD!"

"To late, I said it" Jack said smirking at her.

By now Buttercup was flushing with red, just mainly from her father.

"I'm going upstairs" Buttercup said leaving the table and walking upstairs.

"Whops"

"Damn it Jack" Kristoff said still paying attention to the newspaper.

"Kristoff, shut up"

~Upstairs (Buttercup's POV)~

Why the hell do they do that?

Can't they just leave me alone?

Obviously not!

I walked into my room, and popped on some music in my music player.

I was alone for a few minutes, before Blossom and Bubbles wlaked in, along with Bunny and Brezz behind.

"Buttercup, are you alright?" Blossom asked me as she sat on my bed next to me.

"Yeah, I guess so"

"Are you guys really dating" Bunny asked me, jumping on my bed and laying down.

"Well, he hasn't taking me out yet, so, sorta"

"So, why was Butch yelling last night?" Bubbles asked me.

"I, um, tried to shoot him off me with my ice, instead, I did something, and green vines came out of the ground instead." I said playing with my fingers.

"Why did you try and shoot him off of you?" Brezz asked.

"Ahh, that's personal" I said looking down.

"Oh, I didn't know" Brezz said putting her hands up in front of her.

"What? I don't get it" Bubbles said looking from me to Brezz.

"Bubbles, it means that they got into 'it', get it?" Blossom said for me.

"I still, oh, right I get it now" Bubbles said nodding.

"Hey, I know this song" Bunny said, just paying attention to the music being played.

~Normal POV~

**18 Wheller-P!nk**

**Bunny: **

**Can't keep me down**

**Can't keep me down, down**

**Can't keep me down**

**I said you can't keep me down**

**You know you can't keep me down**

**I said you can't keep me down**

**Bubbles:**

**Hey, hey, man! What's your problem?**

**I see you tryin' to hurt me bad**

**Don't know what you're up against**

**Maybe you should reconsider**

**Come up with another plan**

**'Cuz you know I'm not that kinda girl**

**That'll lay there and let you come first**

**Blossom: (Brezz:)**

**You can push me out the window (You can)**

**I'll just get back up**

**You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck**

**And I won't give a fuck**

**You can hang me like a slave**

**I'll go underground (Said I'll go underground)**

**You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but**

**You can't keep me down, down, down, down**

**Bunny:**

**Can't keep me down, down**

**Can't keep me down, down, down**

**Can't keep me down, down**

**Oh, ah**

**Buttercup:**

**Hey, hey, girl! Are you ready for today?**

**You got your shield and sword?**

**'Cuz its time to play the games**

**You are beautiful**

**Even though your not for sure**

**Don't let him pull you by the skirt**

**You're gonna get your feelings hurt, yeah**

**Brezz: (Bunny:)**

**You can push me out the window (Say you can push me)**

**I'll just get back up (I'll get right back up)**

**You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck (Oh)**

**And I won't give a fuck (Said I won't give a)**

**You can hang me like a slave (Slave)**

**I'll go underground (Said I'll go underground)**

**You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but**

**You can't keep me down, down, down, down (Can't keep me down)**

**Bubbles:**

**You can push me out the window (Yeah)**

**I'll just get back up **

**You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck (You can try)**

**And I won't give a fuck (I won't give a)**

**You can hang me like a slave (Yeah)**

**I'll go underground (Said I'll go underground)**

**You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but**

**You can't keep me down, down, down, down**

**Blossom:**

**Everywhere that I go**

**Buttercup:**

**There's someone waitin' to chain me **

**Blossom:**

**Everything that I say**

**Buttercup:**

**There's someone tryin' to short-change me **

**Blossom:**

**I am only this way**

**Buttercup:**

**Because of what you have made me **

**And I'm not gonna break! **

**Bunny:**

**You can push me out the window **

**I'll just get back up**

**You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck **

**And I won't give a fuck**

**Bubbles:**

**You can hang me like a slave **

**I'll go underground **

**You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but **

**You can't keep me down, down, down, down**

**Blossom:**

**You can push me out the window **

**I'll just get back up**

**You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck **

**And I won't give a fuck**

**Buttercup:**

**You can hang me like a slave **

**I'll go underground**

**You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but **

**You can't keep me down, down, down, down**

**Brezz:**

**You can push me out the window **

**I'll just get back up**

**You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck **

**And I won't give a fuck**

**Blossom:**

**You can hang me like a slave **

**I'll go underground**

**You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but **

**You can't keep me down, down, down, down**

"Well, that wasn't expected" Blust said walking into the room with the other boys behind.

"Well, you weren't expected either" Brezz said looking up at him.

"Harsh"

"Yo, I know this song" Boomer said as the next song came on.

**Lucky Strike-Maroon 5**

**Boomer:**

**You're such a motivator, gotta get your way**

**So sick of saying yes sir, yes sir **

**You're such an instigator, you wanna play the game**

**Take it or leave it, that's her, that's her**

**Brick: **

**And I can't wait another minute**

**I can't take the look she's giving**

**Your body rocking, keep me up all night**

**One in a million**

**My lucky strike**

**Butch:**

**Got me so high, and then she dropped me**

**But she got me, she got me, she got me bad**

**Took me inside and then she rocked me**

**She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like**

**Blust:**

**Oh oh oh my lucky strike**

**Oh oh oh my lucky strike**

**Your body rocking, keep me up all night**

**One in a million, my lucky strike**

**Blitz:**

**Stuck in her elevator, she take me to the sky**

**And I don't wanna go down, go down**

**She said I'll feel you later, go ahead and fantasize**

**She make me want her right now, right now**

**Butch:**

**And I can't wait another minute**

**I can't take the look she's giving**

**Your body rocking, keep me up all night**

**One in a million**

**My lucky strike**

**Brick:**

**Got me so high, and then she dropped me**

**But she got me, she got me, she got me bad**

**Took me inside and then she rocked me**

**She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like**

**Boomer:**

**Oh oh oh my lucky strike**

**Oh oh oh my lucky strike**

**Your body rocking, keep me up all night**

**One in a million, my lucky strike**

**Blust:**

**Hey, you're taking all my pain away**

**You're shaking like an earthquake**

**Blitz: **

**Hey, you're taking all my pain away**

**You're shaking like an earthquake**

**Boomer:**

**Got me so high, and then she dropped me**

**But she got me, she got me, she got me bad**

**Took me inside and then she rocked me**

**She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like**

**Brick:**

**Oh oh oh my lucky strike**

**Oh oh oh my lucky strike**

**Your body rocking, keep me up all night**

**One in a million, my lucky strike**

**Butch:**

**My lucky strike, my lucky strike**

**Your body rocking, keep me up all night**

**One in a million**

"You say that our song was unexpected, but then you guys sing the next song unexpectly" Blossom said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't judge us" Blitz said jumping on Buttercup's bed next to Bunny.

"Hey, get your freaking own bed" Bunny said trying to push him off.

"The beds big enough for both of you" Butch said, but pushing them both off himself and laying on the bed in their spots.

"But you push both us off" Bunny said sitting on the floor.

"So what other songs do you have" Boomer asked avoiding the subject at hand.

"Um, I don't know, I haven't been here in like, 9 years" Buttercup said getting up to change a boring song. **(A:/N Think of a boring song that you know, and that's the song)**

"You really like P!nk, don't you?" Brick asked noticing that a P!nk song came on, again.

"Yeah" Buttercup answered.

~A few hours later~

Through out the 'few hours', they manly lisetned to music, sing to the songs they knew(which was all of them), and talked.

Just then Elsa nd Jack came in, for one to apoligize, and for something else.

"Buttercup, we're sorry for what we said before" Jack said coming up to her.

"It's okay"

"Alright, guys, even though you arne't really our kids, but we have to send you to school, with the twins" Elsa said looking across the kids.

"What?!" Blust said suprised

"What twins?" Boomer asked

"Alice and Alex, Anna's kids" Buttercup answered

"Anna has kids?" Blitz asked

"Yeah, with Kristoff" Jack said

"Hey, that reminds me, I still want ot meet Sven and Olaf" Butch said looking at Buttercup.

"Sure"

**Me: I think that's enough for today.**

**Brick: He actually did this over about 4 days.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Brick: Fine**

**Me: You know, I actually didn't realise the lyrics to 18 Wheeler in this, until I saw the lyrics, and I was just sitting here with a wierd look on my face.**

**Blust: Did you notice how he did the songs by names of colours?**

**Me: Oh yeah, P!nk and Maroon 5, both are colours.**

**Butch: Adios**

**Boomer: See ya**

**Blitz: Bye**

**Blust: Good bye**

**Me: Read and review.**


End file.
